


Man of Iron and God of Mischief

by halethesourwolf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halethesourwolf/pseuds/halethesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has this place where he goes to be alone, away from his father. One day a boy in green turns up there and so begins a new friendship, maybe even more... Starts with young Tony and Loki and progress' to adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Tony/Loki story but I just love this pairing so couldn't resist writing. Please leave feedback and stuff to let me know if you would read more? Thanks :} (I changed this to the prologue, chapter 1 to follow)

PROLOGUE

He reached his normal peaceful spot with a sense that something was wrong. He had been going here since he was a young boy and had found it by chance when sulking from his father. He loved it here; it was a place that no one knew about, where he could sit all by himself – just like he liked it.

That was until today. He looked around, searching for the 'wrongness' as he called it in his mind and soon found it… sat upon a log. It was a boy, who looked a few years older than himself.

Anger filled him as he stormed towards the boy, his back was facing him and the boy had no idea the rage that was about to be bestowed upon him. When he reached the log he kicked it with all his strength only to inwardly curse as pain shot through his foot and up his ankle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted.

To his surprise, the boy hardly reacted- he was unfazed really. The 'wrongness' turned his head slowly, eyebrow arched critically at him.

"I was sat in peace, thinking, until you showed your mortal face." He said in a posh British accent.

"Are you from England?"

His eyes narrowed at this strange boy. Now that he noticed it, he had long black hair that flicked out slightly and was wearing a rather strange green robe thing that looked like a costume for Halloween. Maybe it was the fashion in England.

"England!" the boy snorted in amusement but didn't continue.

"Well… If you are then you're very far from home…"

"Indeed. I am." The boy said with a sigh.

"Well, why are you here then?" He hadn't forgotten his anger; it just seemed mean to shout at a boy who seemed quite sad and alone – though his father had never had a problem with that… This boy, though, he was interesting… different.

"I just needed some time alone, peace."

"You're not unlike me then."

"Ha! You're comparing me to you, a mortal."

"What's with all this 'mortal' stuff? Are you not human?"

The boy snorted in either amusement or frustration – he couldn't tell.

Silence rang out between them and he continued to stare at the boy. He tilted his head to the side unconsciously and tapped his lip with his finger.

"Would you stop?" The boy suddenly burst out.

He jumped as he was pulled harshly from his thoughts.

"Sorry…"

The boy glared at him before looking upwards towards the tops of the trees and the clouds.

"So do you mind if I… join you?"

The boy didn't move or acknowledge that he had even spoken so he hesitated before taken a place next to him on the log and together they sat in content silence.

After a while, the boy in the green robes stood up and stretched his back with his arms raised in the air, he yawned a little and then blinked a couple times.

"Well… I best be off, this has been… err, pleasant?"

He watched mesmerised as the boy stretched and then he quickly stood from the log.

"Y-Yes."

The boy began to swiftly stride away and he felt quite sad to watch him leave.

"Wait!"

The boy stopped abruptly and turned around with that eyebrow raised again.

"What's your name?"

The boy smiled, well more like smirked but said nothing and continued walking.

"Wait! My name's Tony Stark!"

But the boy was already out of sight and Tony wasn't even sure he had heard him.


	2. It's a weird, old life.

He sat down heavily on the log that was always there, the trusty log, he could always rely on it to be there when he needed something to sit on.

It had been three weeks since he saw the boy in green, sat on this log and Tony couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. He had returned many times since then but he hadn't seen any sign of the boy. It shouldn't have been but whenever Tony was away from the place he was always anxious to get back in case the boy was there. He had so many burning questions.

It was actually another few weeks until the boy did turn up, or more like suddenly appeared, making Tony jump half out his skin. The boy seemed to hesitate and then sigh heavily before turning round, his eyes going wide as he saw Tony. Tony stopped himself from jumping up with joy.

"How did yo-" Tony began

"Please don't talk mortal."

"But I-"

Tony stopped when the boy gave him a glare that promised a slow painful death. Tony sighed in defeat and looked up at the boy who appeared to be lingering. Tony opened his mouth to tell him to sit down and then remembered he wasn't allowed to speak so simply patted beside him on the log as an invitation for the boy in green to sit down.

The boy narrowed his eyes but reluctantly sat down.

Tony hated silence, he was used to being told to shut up but that didn't mean he liked it. He just couldn't stand this silence. He fidgeted from side to side on the log; accidently brushing his arm against the other boy's now and again. The boy ignored him but his frown became deeper and deeper the longer Tony shuffled about.

Tony started sighing in annoyance and was earned with equally annoyed glares but Tony didn't care. He hated this. He hated-.

"For the love of Asgard!" the boy exclaimed. "What is so hard about sitting still and being quiet?"

Tony didn't have a clue what an 'Asgard' was but wasted no time in arguing back.

"I HATE IT! I can't stand that you're finally here after 5 weeks of me waiting to see if you would actually ever come back or even if you were actually real, and when I'm finally getting the chance to get some answers to my questions I have to be quiet! I'm going to EXPLODE!"

The boy had watched him thoughtfully through this mini-outburst. His expression changing from annoyed to amusement.

"You waited for me?" He asked with a smirk once Tony had calmed down a bit.

Tony's face burned with embarrassment but didn't drop the boy's gaze.

The boy sighed and pulled the end of his hair, weaving it through his fingers which made Tony stare.

"If," He began, pulling Tony from his thoughts of shiny black hair, "If I answer some of your questions will you be silent?"

"Yes!" Tony agreed immediately, pretending he hadn't sounded overly eager.

"Go on then…" said the boy tapping his fingers against the log in impatience.

"What's your name?"

Tony's eyes gleamed at the thought of not having to call him 'the boy' anymore.

"I am Loki Odinson – Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief."

Tony was thoroughly confused, was this boy having him on? A prince? He supposed he did look a bit like one. Also; a God? What the actual hell.

"I only asked you for your name." Tony replied with a chuckle.

Loki blinked and said "Loki."

"Loki" Tony breathed- such a strange name, but he loved it anyways.

"Where do you come from, Loki?"

"I just told you… Asgard."

"Oh right." Tony frowned. "I've never heard of-"

"It's not in this world, mortal, so why would you know of it?"

"You can call me Tony by the way, that's my name."

"Ah yes, I recall you shouting it at me the last time we met."

Tony laughed nervously and bit his lower lip.

"Uh yeah, so erm… where is Asgard?"

Loki looked up and Tony followed his gaze.

"In the sky…?" Tony asked

Loki snorted and shook his head.

Tony stared at the sky, he only just noticed how dark it was but he didn't have a clue what time it was.

Loki shifted on the log, pulling Tony away from his staring and thoughts and turned back to Loki – mouth open ready to ask another question.

"Isn't it your bedtime yet?" Loki said before Tony could ask another question.

"Hey!" Tony frowned. "I'm about as old as you!"

Loki snorted.

"I very much doubt that."

"What, how old are you then?" Tony tilted his head sideways as he looked at the boy. He couldn't that much older.

"I've been alive for many centuries now…"

"What? You look about 13."

"To you maybe but I'm actually a lot, lot older."

"Oh.." Tony frowned in confusion.

"So… a prince?"

"Yes."

"And a … a god."

Tony tried his hardest not to giggle when he said god, because seriously? A god?

Loki glared at him and stood up.

"Wait! Don't leave! I wasn't laughing at you!"

Loki smoothed out his clothes and sat back down a bit closer to Tony than before.

"I wasn't leaving. My clothes were getting wrinkled from this damn log." But Loki had a smirk on his face like he knew Tony would react the way he had when he got up to leave.

"Ha." Tony said weakly and winced. He was acting so desperate, what was wrong with him?

"Enough about me… Tell me about you." Loki said quickly.

"Me?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so confused?"

"No one usually takes interest in me…"

Loki snorted and waved his hand for Tony to go on.

"Okay, well. I have an annoying father who I hate, most of the time. I have two friends, one girl and one boy, but I like to think of them as minions. Pepper is the girl, and she is really clever.. though not as much as me." Tony winked and then laughed off the awkward silence that followed and continued.

"She has fire truck red hair; you know what a fire truck is right?"

Loki stared at him silently.

"Ok… I'll show you one some time. Anyways, she just is pretty cool all round. And then there is Rhodey. He is just so totally awesome."

Loki's eyes flashed.

"How so?"

Tony frowned before answering.

"Well, uh… He is always there for me. Well not lately actually… But he usually is."

"Why not recently?"

"Why so interested?"

"Don't be confused between interest and simple politeness." Loki replied icily.

Tony barely hid his flinch but continued like he hadn't heard him.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think he likes Pepper and thinks I do too or something…" Tony trailed off and looked at the leaves that had fallen to the ground.

"Do you?" Tony could see Loki looking at him from the corner of his eye; his face said that he was interested no matter what he had said before.

Tony turned back to look at him and then shook his head.

"No." He said after a pause. "Like I said, she's cool and super smart but she's like my best friend."

Loki seemed to let out a breath like he had been holding it and Tony stored it away in his brain to puzzle over it later.

Music started blearing out loudly making both of them to startle and Loki jumped up like he was ready to fight. Tony stared at him before realising the music was coming from his phone which was in his jeans pocket. He quickly got it out and flicked it open without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Tony. Where the hell are you?"

"Oh, Mum. Sorry, I'm just out…"

Loki eyebrow's narrowed as he sank down onto the log again.

"Get home now."

"Yes, yes. Okay Mum." Tony rolled his eyes as he ended the call.

"Sorry, I have to go."

Loki glared at Tony's phone in his hand and got to his feet at the same time as Tony.

"What is that?" Loki pointed at it.

"A cell phone."

Loki frowned and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now anyway."

Tony slid his phone back into his pocket and when he looked back up Loki was already passing through the trees.

"Hey! It was nice to talk to you! Loki!?" he shouted after him.

He thought he heard Loki say something but couldn't quite make it out, and then he was gone.

Tony sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair and wondered when his life had become so weird.


	3. Bad days and more bad days.

Tony walked slowly out of school. Pepper and Rhodey were walking a few people in front of him but he couldn't be bothered to try and catch them up. They seemed fine without him anyway; they hadn't even noticed his absence. He turned down a shortcut alleyway away from the rest of the students. Most of them were going to the café that sold the best coffee and doughnuts but he didn't want to speak to them. He could think of nothing worse than sitting and socialising with a bunch of ordinary, boring people.

He walked along the sidewalk, scuffing his feet as he went. A flyer caught his eye; it was bright red and yellow and said in black bold letters 'FUNFAIR, OPEN FOR ONE DAY, FREE ADMITTANCE.' He bent down and picked it up, he read the rest of the details and realised it was the day of his birthday. Well that was lucky. Maybe he could convince his dad to take him… yeah, fat chance.

He dropped the flyer and put his hands in his pockets as he continued walking. He didn't know why he was in this sort of mood. If he was a girl he would say it was his time of the month. Or maybe he was just missing a certain someone.

It was stupid. He had met Loki twice. Briefly. And he couldn't stop thinking about him. He turned around slowly and walked in the direction of the trees, away from the café and his house.

When Tony arrived at the place Loki was already sat there. He sped his walking pace up and his heart nearly jumped to his throat. But quickly covered it and acted like he was just casually walking over.

"Hey." He said a bit too breathlessly. Inside he cringed.

"Hi." Loki shortly said.

He hadn't looked at Tony yet and Tony immediately felt concerned for him. He looked as sad as Tony felt.

He walked over to the log and flopped down heavily.

"Your time of the month too?" Tony smirked.

Loki finally looked at him; "What?"

"Ha, Never mind…" Tony said as he drummed his fingers on the log.

Loki immediately stood up and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Tony jumped up.

To his surprise Loki actually stopped, but he didn't turn around. Tony could see his shoulders heaving up and down like he was crying and he quickly half-ran over to him.

Without really thinking he placed his hand on Loki's leather covered shoulder and pulled him round so he could see his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Loki glared and yanked his shoulder from Tony's grip.

"Loki…"

"Tony. Step away or you will regret it."

"Why would I-" Tony frowned.

"Please." Loki said through gritted teeth. "Leave. Now."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and stood firmly where he was.

Loki's shoulders dropped in almost defeat and he sighed.

"Why do you never listen to me?"

"Because you don't get to tell me what to do. I already have two people doing that."

Loki turned away again but this time to face the log and began to walk back to it.

Tony sighed in relief and followed the god back to sit down.

"So… do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

There was a silence that dragged on awkwardly too long.

"Sure?" Tony said after agony of silence.

Loki glowered at him and ran his fingers through his black hair.

Tony shifted restlessly on the log and tried his hardest not to annoy Loki. From the way Loki's scowl was deepening by the second he didn't think he was succeeding. At all.

"Tony." Loki gritted out.

"Sorry, sorry!" He shifted forward and then back again on the log and tapped his hands on his legs.

Suddenly he was felt a solid shove to his side and he fell heavily to the ground. He grunted in surprise and lay there staring at the blue sky, hey since when were there two skies?

He sat up a bit too quickly and put his head in his hands to stop the world from rocking.

What the hell had happened?

Suddenly he felt a rush of wind and he opened his eyes to see that Loki had gone.

"What the hell?!" He shouted before flopping back to the ground.

A few weeks later, Tony was sat in the clearing listening to his iPod whilst miming the drums along with it. He was just getting into it when a rush of wind and Loki stepping into the clearing making him pause.

Loki looked bad. Not like 'he hadn't had enough sleep so has bags under his eyes bad' but more like 'had been beaten up by a kangaroo with boxing gloves bad.'

Tony jumped to his feet pulling his earphones at the same time and tossing them to the ground where his iPod lay.

Loki regarded him wearily before he slumped forward and Tony just managed to run forward and help guide him down to sit on the log.

"Loki…Loki!"

Loki tried to smile at him but ended up just flaring his nostrils instead and Tony wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve.

"What happened?!"

Tony regarded Loki; now that he was closer he could see just how bad he looked.

"Who did this to you?" Tony tried when he was met with silence.

Loki sighed loudly and then tried to lean away from Tony, who still had a hold on him in case he had decided to fall backwards off the log.

Tony tightened his grip on the god.

"Loki, it's okay. Lean against me if you need too."

Loki glanced up and searched Tony's face, what for Tony didn't know, before relaxing slightly and leaning so his back was against Tony's chest.

Tony put his arms around Loki's waist and used all his strength to prevent the both of them to fall backwards, which was harder than he'd previously thought.

He felt the god in his arms become more and more relaxed as time went on and eventually he felt his breath even out as he slipped into sleep land.

Tony smiled to himself and his mind ran a mile a minute. Who the hell had done this, who COULD do this?

His back and legs began to protest as Loki became heavier and his arms started to ache too.

He carefully slipped forward off the log, taking the god with him. Luckily the manoeuvre didn't disturb him and Tony relaxed thankfully against the log as a back rest, with the god resting between his legs. He wriggled further down and closed his eyes. He smiled peacefully when he felt Loki's head roll onto his collarbone and eventually settled down to sleep himself.

When he woke, his arms were empty but a small patch of wet on his t-shirt which made him laugh. Loki was a drooler! Ha.

Tony had been thinking about Loki for the past two months. He couldn't get out his mind the broken, sad Loki he had last seen. Was he ok now? What was actually going on? What sort of a place did that to their own prince?

He needed answers.

Maybe it wasn't any of his business. But he didn't give a shit.

Also, he had been having this funny feeling lately that when he was at the clearing, Loki would turn up and see Tony and disappear again before Tony could see him.

He'd had this feeling a few times whilst sitting in the clearing, thinking he'd heard the rush of wind and saw the leather and green cloths but never did Loki actually appear.

So Tony made a plan and hoped to god that it worked.

The next few days he began sitting on the outskirts of the clearing, a different place every day, just lurking in the shadows of the trees and bushes. Loki still didn't turn up though and Tony began to think he was just paranoid before and Loki hadn't been coming at all.

The next Thursday, Tony went to the clearing after a week of not going and decided to try one last time and so he sat in the middle of the trees.

He was just about to give up and leave when he felt a rush of wind blow around the area and his eyes widened as he definitely saw Loki walking towards the log in the clearing. Tony stopped himself from jumping with glee as he got to his feet.

He wasn't sure of his next move, should he just walk right up to him? Demand answers to his questions? No. They wouldn't get him anywhere… He could just stay here and watch, like a creep.

Tony settled on that being the safest option for now and settled against a tree and watched the god as closely as he could.

From where he was stood, the log and Loki were just facing away from him, but Tony could still see most of Loki's face. It looked sad and weary but at least it wasn't as bad as the last time he had seen him. It made him want to reach out and stroke away the sadness. In a non-creepy way, of course.

He lost track of time as he watched Loki, he began to realise he could probably do this all day. The way Loki would sigh, obviously in thought, the way he would make different expressions that represented all the emotions Tony wasn't used to seeing on Loki's face.

It made Tony realise how much Loki kept locked away inside. He wanted to know everything, all the little things about Loki. He felt a strong pining building up inside him and he couldn't push it away. It was this pining that lead him out into the open, finally.

The god looked up from his hands that were resting in his lap and paused as he saw Tony walking towards him.

"Finally came out from hiding then?" Loki said as Tony neared the log at a slow pace.

"I could say the same to you." Tony replied as he sat down on the log, facing the opposite way to Loki.

The wind whistled past his ears. Now that he wasn't sheltered from the trees it stung his cheeks with a bitter coldness. He looked at Loki, his cheeks were stained red and his lips were going slightly paler but the emotion Tony had seen earlier was gone. Well, not gone just hidden.

"Why did you hide away from me?"

Loki turned his head away and didn't reply.

"Did I do something wrong? I know you've been coming here, waiting for me to leave… or not coming at all in case you bump into me or something…"

"No, well yes… but."

"But…?"

Loki stood up and Tony jumped to his feet.

"Wait, you're not leaving are you?"

"I have to get back to…"

"Asgard, I know. Can't you just answer my question first?" Tony looked pleadingly at Loki; he didn't care if he looked pathetic or desperate. Just one answer would be good enough right now.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Tony."

"Thank you for what?"

"I'll see you soon."

Tony watched helplessly as Loki walked into the trees.

"You better not be lying." Tony shouted after him even though he was already gone.

A flock of birds scattered from the trees and squawked as they flew as a flock together into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh bleh, I didn't mean for angst to happen.


	4. Birthday Wishes

"HEY! LOKI! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

Tony ran forward and then straight through what he thought was Loki stood near a tree. He stopped and looked around until he saw a smirking Loki, the real one, sat on the log.

"What just…" Tony began before shaking his head. He'd come to learn that it was easier to ignore things like this, when Loki was acting all strange. He sometimes didn't even understand what was happening.

"ITS MY-!"

"Birthday. Yes you have already shouted it multiple times on your way here. I could hear you from three miles away."

Tony pulled a face and flopped down on the grass in front of the log and crossed his legs.

"So what have you got me?" He said smiling.

"Got you?"

"Yes. A present. For my birthday. Don't they do that in Asgard?"

Loki shook his head.

"For one I didn't even know it was your birthday todayand even if I did, I wouldn't have gotten you anything anyway…"

"Oh. How very nice of you."

Loki scowled, "You know I'm not like that."

"Do I?"

Tony matched Loki's scowl but broke it quickly by laughing when Loki deepened his, like some sort of contest.

Tony sighed; "Can we actually DO something today? I'm bored of just sitting."

"Well. What is there to do?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

Tony frowned and the corner of his eyes creased in thought.

"I dunno. We could just go for a walk and see…"

"No."

"What, why!?"

"Because…" Loki crossed his arms.

"But Loki…"

"I said no. I'm not going for a walk around this dreadful planet especially with people staring at me because I wear better and more fabulous clothes than them."

Tony huffed out a laugh and stopped abruptly when he saw how serious Loki was.

"Why would you care if people were staring anyway… I thought you'd quite like all the attention actually."

"I think you're thinking of yourself actually. And I don't care about them staring, it's just annoying."

"Come on, Loki. It'll be fun. I promise."

Loki sighed and then nodded his head hesitantly.

"YES!"

Tony grabbed Loki by the hand and pulled him up quickly before dragging him off in a random direction.

Oh boy did the people stare. Tony was even feeling uncomfortable and normally he could deal with staring. He watched Loki from the corner of his eye whilst they walked, the boy hadn't said anything since they had left and actually looked quite scared.

"Come on Loki. Let's go in here."

Tony dragged Loki into a clothes shop nearby and grinned widely at him.

"We'll get you some new clothes, yeah?"

"I don't need new clothes." Loki gritted through his teeth.

"Of course not… but I can't be bothered with all the staring ruining our day."

"Our day?"

Tony ignored him and picked up a pair of slim fit jeans. He smiled to himself realising how much fun it was going to be dressing up the god.

He thrust a handful of random jeans, trousers, shirts and tops at Loki who caught them in his arms and then was lead to the changing rooms by Tony who was pretty much bouncing with excitement.

"Tell me when you have something on!"

Tony restrained himself from pulling back the curtain when he was met with dead silence.

"Tony…"

"Yes, are you done?"

"Not really… I'm not sure of…"

"Of?"

He heard Loki sigh, either in frustration or annoyance.

Tony couldn't resist any longer and peeped his head through the curtain. He blinked and then blinked again and then nearly died.

"Holy shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Loki said turning to the side as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"No… nothing's wrong! You look… you look."

Loki smirked at him through the mirror and smoothed his hands over the tight, denim jeans and purple shirt, which was as equally tight.

"Yeah?"

"Nice."

"Nice?"

"Uh, yeah." Tony hid his blush in the curtain and then shut it.

"Should I try some more on or…?"

Tony stared at the curtain as he listened, his heartbeat that was like a thousand drums in his ears. His face felt red hot and burning.

"Tony… you still there?"

Tony saw the curtain begin to move and it sprung him into action.

"Yeah, yeah!"

He heard Loki chuckle and he frowned.

"I'll just get these then…"

They strolled out of the shop a good twenty minutes later after Tony had bought the clothes and asked nicely if Loki could put them on now. The shop assistant looked unimpressed but finally let them after Loki gave her what he called his 'promise a slow death' look. Tony quickly chose some shoes that he thought went with the outfit, even if Loki did turn his nose at them. 'They weren't leather so therefore not worth wearing.' Tony had rolled his eyes and bought them anyway.

Despite claiming he hated his new clothes and that they were too mortal like for his taste, Loki looked happier then when they had first come out. Tony couldn't help but smile as well.

When they rounded the corner, Tony remembered the flyer he had seen about the funfair and an idea struck him.

"Oh my god! Yessssss!

Loki frowned. "You know that I'm a god and I find it weird when you…"

"Yeah, whatever! I just had a great idea!"

"Oh, really?"

Tony took Loki's hand in his and pulled him through the streets until they turned a corner and straight in front of them was the funfair. Brightly coloured and full of screaming kids. Tony couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday.

"What…?"

"It's a funfair! Have you never seen one?"

"Well no. Why would I have? I'm a god and a prince from a different world…"

A guy walking past them gave them a funny look but continued on his way towards the fair.

"Shhh, you can't say things like that in public."

Loki glared at him and then began walking towards the funfair with lightening speed.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Yum, I love candyfloss. Here, try some!"

Loki looked wearily at the pink fluffy mound that Tony was holding under his nose.

"Umm…"

"Come on man. It's just candyfloss. Sugar and that."

Loki looked at him and back at the candyfloss before taking a tiny bite and chewing slowly before swallowing.

"Guess it's alright." Loki said shrugging.

They had already been on the Ferris wheel, which was dull according to Loki. Then they went on the spinning tops, which was absolutely horrifying, again according to Loki. They also had been on the dodgems, which Loki had been a boss at and made about five kids cry and claimed it was the best thing ever.

Now, they were waiting in line for the bottle throwing thing. Tony knew it was a fix and that the bottles were probably stuck down with glue but Loki didn't know that.

They got to the front and Tony paid for five goes. He missed the first three, Loki insulting him each time about how his aim was horrible, and then the fourth time he hit the bottles but none of them fell over. He heard Loki tut loudly before the last ball was being yanked out his hand.

"Let me do this."

Loki pulled his arm back and with all his strength threw the ball right in the centre of the bottles. Tony heard a loud crash as he watched the bottles smash and fall over. Loki had the biggest smile on his face that he had ever seen.

The other people in the queue behind all cheered and clapped and Tony actually swore he saw Loki's face go red for a brief moment.

"Which prize?" Tony heard, being pulled down from his thoughts about strong, purple shirted arms.

"Uh." Tony looked at Loki, who gestured for him to choose.

"That one." Tony pointed after analysing each one in detail.

Loki chuckled as the big, snow white tiger was handed to him and Tony could barely even carry it.

"He's beautiful." Tony breathed whilst watching Loki's hair sway as they walked through the crowds.

"He is." Loki replied and then stroked the white tigers head.

"What? Oh! Yeah."

Tony glanced at the white tiger in his arms and blushed but Loki didn't see, he was already walking through the crowds in front of Tony who struggled to keep up with his prize in his hands.

It took him a while but he realised Loki was walking towards the exit.

"Are we leaving?"

"I want to go back to the clearing, I've had enough of being around all these stupid apes."

Tony frowned; "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Hmm, what?" Loki manoeuvred through the crowds with ease as he neared the exit. Tony stumbled along after him, very nearly tripping over several times but he didn't repeat what he had said.

The walk back to the clearing was quiet and Tony was stuck in his thoughts of the fact that his birthday was nearly over and Loki was going to be gone soon…

"Tony?"

"Huh, what?" Tony shook his head as he focused on the god in front of him. He looked around and wondered when they had arrived at the clearing. He could swear they had only just left.

Loki frowned in what could have been concern and gently pulled the white tiger from Tony's arms and stroked its head.

"I had a really good time today, surprisingly."

"You did?" Tony said his eyes locked on the hand stroking the tiger.

"Yep, though I can't wait to put my normal clothes back on."

Tony smirked at the whinging in Loki's voice.

"Yeah, although you look good in these clothes, I prefer you in your 'normal' clothes."

Tony voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke. He frowned when he was done and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He's never quiet.

Loki seemed to notice too.

"What's the matter?"

"Why do you care Loki?" Tony suddenly snapped.

The look of hurt that flashed across Loki's face made Tony immediately regret his outburst.

"Uh, S-Sorr…" Tony stuttered.

"I think it's best if I go."

Loki turned around and slowly began walking, his shoulders held back like he was walking with his head held high. Like he hadn't just been hurt.

Tony was going to call him back so he could apologise when he saw Loki throw the white tiger that he had still be holding at the nearest tree. Then he disappeared.

Tony drew in a shaky breath, when did the day turn sour? It was his entire fault. Man, what was wrong with him?

He walked slowly to the tiger that was lying in a prickly bush and picked it carefully up. He brushed the debris off it and then pulled it into a tight hug. He didn't even know when he would see Loki again, IF he would see him again.


	5. The Deal is Done

Tony was sat on the log humming an annoying tune that he couldn't get out of his head. It was Thursday so he was waiting for Loki. It had somehow become the day they meet. He didn't know when or how but it just became that. They never discussed it and Tony never mentioned it because he didn't want to jinx it.

The light was fading behind the tall skyscrapers that were barely hid by the trees that surrounded him when he felt a familiar rush of wind.

Loki appeared and Tony's heart skipped a beat at the sudden sight of the other boy. He cursed under his breath; he was quickly becoming obsessed with this boy and he didn't know a lot about him. He couldn't explain it but he desperately wanted to know everything about him.

Tony sighed which drew Loki's attention.

"Oh, Tony." He said with fake enthusiasm.

Tony smiled and moved over to make room for him on the log. Loki sat down slowly and an awkward silence drifted over them immediately. Even though they had known each other for two years, within those meetings during that time they hadn't really spoken as much and Tony realised it had been mostly him talking about himself and Loki sat their listening carefully.

"You know, after two years I would have thought that we'd made some progress in our relationship…"

"Relationship? Ha." Loki chuckled.

"You don't consider me as your friend?"

"No. I don't have friends."

Tony watched a leaf fall from a tree and glide slowly to the ground. He would be lying if he said that the fact that Loki didn't think he was his friend hurt, because it did.

"So…." Tony eventually said and stopped just as suddenly when he realised he didn't have anything to actually say.

"You always insist on talking don't you?" Loki sighed.

"Yup. You should know that by now…"

"How about we make a deal?" Loki said suddenly.

Tony's eyes lit up. He loved games, deals, same thing.

Loki smirked mischievously and took a moment before continuing.

"If I tell you one fact about myself, you have to do something I want in return. Anything. No excuses.

"DEAL!"

Loki looked taken back for a second seemingly didn't think that Tony would so readily agree. Well, Tony was desperate for information and he would do whatever it took.

"Well if I knew you were going to be so agreeable I would have asked for a lot more."

"Too late. I dealt. So go on then… One fact!"

"Hold on. I want to proper rules first."

Tony pouted but nodded for Loki to continue.

"Once and only once I have told a fact you become in debt to me with either a favour where I can tell you what to do…" Tony half listened, half watched Loki's hands twirl as he talked.

"I can ask for or tell you what to do and you must do it."

"And what if I don't?" Tony replied cheekily.

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'll… Spank you."

Tony's jaw dropped and he watched Loki chuckle.

"Ok. One fact... I have an annoying older brother called Thor. He is arrogant, strong and quite stupid. He's definitely not fit for king."

"That's it? But that wasn't even about you!"

"Nevertheless, it was a fact"

Loki tapped his chin in thought.

"Okay Tony, I want you to… hmmm, go to that doughnut dunk them place and buy me something.

Tony laughed in surprise.

"What? I thought you'd be asking me to…"

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Thought I'd ask what…?"

"Never mind!" Tony said quickly, "You want it from where again?" He smirked.

"Uh, doughnut dunk them ?"

Tony burst out laughing as Loki gave him a death glare.

"You mean Dunkin' Doughnuts!?" he said, still laughing. He clutched his sides as they started to hurt.

"Yes." Loki said shortly. "Go now! We have a deal!"

"Okay, okay." Tony shook his head in amusement and walked the few blocks to the coffee house.

When he got there he realised he didn't have a clue what Loki would like.

He decided to get a strong black coffee, a strawberry sprinkled doughnut and his own usual cappuccino and jammy doughnut.

He fast walked back, half jogging-half walking, convincing himself he wasn't anxious and was just casually walking. He ignored the funny looks he received.

"Hi Honey, I'm home!" he joked as Loki glared at him, even if he did have a slight smirk.

"I didn't know what you would like so…" he said handing the bag over to him.

Loki took the coffee out as Tony flopped down next to him with his own in hand. A bite already taken out of his jam doughnut.

Loki hesitantly brought the straw up to his mouth and Tony held his breath.

He took the straw between his lips and then frowned.

"What!? Did I get the wrong thing? Does it need sugar? Milk? Cream?"

"Shut up. I haven't even taken a sip yet. I was wondering why there is a straw. With coffee."

"Oh."

"I've never tried it but I have seen its very popular here. In Asgard with have other such drinks…"

Tony opened his mouth to ask what drinks but Loki ignored him and continued.

"And I have never seen others drinking it out of a straw."

Tony sighed.

"Would you just drink some? For once you are talking too much." Tony joked and then immediately regretted it.

Loki scowled and then set the coffee down on the floor next to the bag and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Huh, Loki…"

"I am ignoring you mortal."

"Oh, back to mortal now are we?"

There was a beat of silence.

Tony sighed, "Ok. I'm… I'm sorry Loki. Would you please continue your fascinating speech about coffee and straws…?" Tony said in pretend enthusiasm.

"Just shut up and let me drink." Loki said, unfolding his arms and talking the coffee. "I won't like it anyway, if your taste in food is the same as your sense in dress then it will be awful.

Loki smirked as Tony watched him take his first sip of coffee.

A few sips later and Tony's face split into a grin.

"You like it!"

Loki shook his head but still drank more. Bigger sips this time.

"Yes you do!" Tony grinned more.

"No, It's…" He said between gulps. "It's not good but."

He took several more gulps. "It's strangely addicting and pleasing at the same time."

Tony nodded, "That's the caffeine. You can get de-caff but…"

Loki smirked, "So, like take the caffeine out of the drink?" He frowned, "Am I supposed to have this pleasant buzzing feeling?"

"Uh…" Tony looked at him strangely.

"Caff, without cafffff."

"Loki? You're acting all…"

"Awesome?"

"Drunk."

Loki laughed-hiccupped and drank the last of his coffee making slurping noises with his straw.

"Awwww, Tony! It's all gone!"

"Yes, I can see that." Tony replied, "And hear it." He muttered.

"I want ANOTHER!"

"Ha. What did your last slave die of?"

"Frost Giant." Loki said before rummaging through the bag that contained the doughnut.

"Ew. Pink, why'd you get me a pink one? Where's the green?"

"Oh, well you didn't say what you wanted!"

"TONY! You broke the deal!"

Tony panicked. He didn't like this Loki, he scared him a little bit.

"What! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, now I have to spank you!" he giggled and then hiccupped again.

"Oh my god. One coffee and you're drunk on caffeine. In Asgard they must have really, really light alcohol or you'd all be passed out before you had even finished your first drink!"

"Shush and turn over so I can hit your pretty little…"

"Loki!"

"Tony!" Loki mocked before stalking closer to him and pushing away the empty coffee cups and bags.

Tony jumped up and quickly backed away to a tree away from the log but suddenly he felt the tree hit his back and head hard. His vision swam before focusing and seeing Loki right in his face, feeling his breath against his cheek.

"Holy shit! How did you…?"

"Magic." Loki stated with a wave of his hand like it was no big deal.

"Wha…?"

"Please shut up."

Loki cupped Tony's face with his hands as he pushed his body firmly against Tony's to keep him pressed to the tree.

Tony's breath hitched as Loki leant closer, brushing his lips lightly over his cheekbone. He leant even closer and slid his mouth next to Tony's ear and slowly licked his tongue against it, running it inside.

Tony's hips twitched forward on their own. He sighed lightly as Loki nibbled on his lobe.

"Loki…" he whispered.

Loki responded by bracing his hands in Tony's hair lacing his fingers through it. When Tony got used to the soft tickling feeling Loki quickly and firmly pulled his head to the side, by his hair, and bared his neck.

He nibbled his way round to Tony's neck and when he reached the pulse point he bit down harder.

Tony gasped in shock and then moaned as he reached up to tangle his fingers through Loki's long black locks and pulled him closer.

Loki bit and sucked and licked that one spot until it was sore and throbbing red and purple.

He saw Loki smile in approve at the mark as he moved away and he couldn't help but smile back. Shit. He was falling fast.

"I thought you were going to spank me?" Tony said with fake disappointment and wobbled his bottom lip to add to the act.

Loki laughed lightly and pressed down on the mark, making Tony wince.

"Spanking is over rated, plus people can SEE you belong to me."

Tony flushed red and felt a twitch in his pants at the words 'you belong to me'. Loki pushed away from Tony and the tree and walked back over to the log where the bag with his pink and not green doughnut lay.

He picked it up and smiled back at Tony, who was still leant heavily against the tree like he couldn't move a muscle.

"See you." Loki waved awkwardly and Tony nearly laughed.

"Bye." Tony's voice croaked and he coughed to clear it.

Loki started walking away but before he disappeared he turned back with the most genuine smile Tony had even seen on his face that he nearly fell over in shock.

Good job the tree was behind him.

"Thanks." Loki murmured, and then he was gone. Tony's knees gave out.


	6. Need a hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some underage. Tony is 15, so yeah. Underage. Not that Loki cares about that. Age: pffft. 15 does sound quite young, and to be honest I actually forgot his age when writing it. But he's Tony Stark. He probably started young, right? So anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5 – Need a hand?

Tony felt the tension in the air as he sat down next to Loki.

The last time they had spoken had been when Loki had gotten drunk from coffee and Tony felt awkward about it. Should he bring it up? Act like it hadn't happened?

He curiously looked at the boy sat next to him who was looking down at a pile of leaves on the floor.

"So, uh." Tony began.

When Loki didn't respond Tony continued, running a hand through his brown hair.

"What happened…"

"I would prefer it if we just forgot it ever happened and never mention it again. Ok?" Loki suddenly said coldly.

Tony flinched at his harsh tone and turned his head away to hide his disappointment. He hadn't wanted to forget it. He wanted it to happen again and more…

He shook his head and sighed inwardly, it seemed like that wasn't going to happen so he may as well forget about it now.

"Why do you keep sighing?"

Tony jumped, having not realised Loki had been watching him whilst he battled his inner feelings.

"Um, no reason."

Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Liar, tell me."

"No." Tony crossed his arms across his chest and straightened his back a little. An argument he could do, he had those all the time with his parents.

"Ok. Fine."

Loki took a deep breath in and then back out. Tony was about to open his mouth to ask why when Loki suddenly blurted out;

"My father, the all-god of Asgard and king, is going to die."

Tony's jaw dropped and then opened and closed it when no words came out.

Finally he said; "What do you mean..?"

"I am going to kill him. I feel like I'm not even alive when I'm in Asgard. I just get completely overlooked, because I'm not the 'strong' one or the 'warrior'. Well I can tell you that I can beat my brother in any fight, any day. Just because I use other means than brute force and strength does not mean I am less important, less capable of becoming king!"

Tony watched Loki's face through the animated speech. He noticed how he looked tired, how there were slight bags under his eyes and Tony knew exactly how Loki was feeling.

This was the most Tony had ever heard Loki say at one time. And now Loki was breathing harshly like he hadn't ever spoken so much either.

A short silence followed where Tony looked at Loki with a worried expression on his face, weighing up what he should do.

"Do not pity me." Loki gritted out when he took in Tony's expression.

"I'm not, Loki. I'm worried."

Loki turned his head away but Tony grabbed his chin and turned it back to look at him.

"Loki, I understand…"

"You don't understa-."

Tony cut Loki off the only way he deemed fit, and that was with the seal of his lips over the other. He was hesitant at first; scared he had made a huge mistake. Loki had made it clear a few moments ago that this sort of thing wasn't to happen again…

When Tony felt Loki freeze against him he quickly pulled back like he had been burnt.

"I'm sorr-."

Loki lunged forward and sealed his lips over Tony's before Tony could even finish his apology. Tony yelped out in shock before it was muffled by Loki's mouth. His lips were wet and full over Tony's and the warm intensity of it made him feel dizzy. Their mouths slid together, not perfect but so good that Tony couldn't help but let out a breathy puff of air.

He felt something slick and wet brushing against his closed lips and realised it was Loki's tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He slowly opened as Loki's tongue poked inside, licking the inside of his lip before tracing his teeth. Tony hesitantly reached out with his own tongue until he felt the odd sensation of brushing it against Loki's. Loki seemed to approve of this as he pushed himself forward and caused Tony to fall backwards of the log.

They landed awkwardly, with Tony on his back and his legs askew and Loki between them with his elbows in Tony's side.

"Owww!" Tony nosily complained as Loki breathed out a laugh.

They arranged themselves more comfortably before Loki dived back down and captured Tony's red lips.

They kissed soundly for what seemed like forever and Tony never wanted it to stop.

Loki pulled away gingerly and laughed at Tony when he made a protest of complaint. He trailed his lips down the side of his neck, to the place he had sucked raw last time. Tony sucked in a sudden breath when he felt the graze of Loki's lips right on the mark before jerking as Loki bit down.

Tony held in a groan as Loki sucked and bit his neck. When Loki seemed satisfied, he continued his way down Tony's neck until he reached a sleeve of his t-shirt. Loki glanced up at Tony and Tony saw the glazed over look in Loki's eyes. Loki suddenly sat up more so he was hovering over Tony and purposely looked down at the slight bulge in Tony's jeans.

Tony saw where Loki's eyes had gone and he blushed red, he could feel the heat of it travelling down to his chest.

"Um, sorry I-." He began.

"Sorry for?" Loki looked back at him, his eyes full of lust.

Tony's throat dried up and the words died there.

Loki smirked at him before gently brushing his palm over the bulge.

Tony's eyes widened and he bit his lip to keep in the moan. His hips tried to instinctively thrust upwards but Loki held him to the grassy ground.

Loki fingered the waistband of Tony's jeans before looking up with questioning eyes. It took a moment to wonder what Loki was asking him before he frantically nodded and felt Loki undo his button and start to slide his jeans down his thighs.

He felt the cool air hit his legs as he lifted up to allow Loki to remove his jeans. They got stuck at his feet but Loki didn't seem to have the patience to wait so left them and went for the waistband of Tony's grey boxer shorts.

Tony's blush grew as his boxers were pulled down to reveal his heavy erection. He saw Loki's eye widen and screwed his eyes shut as he got hit with a wave of self consciousness as he fought to not instinctively cover himself.

Loki slid back over Tony so his face was hovering over him, puffs of breath against Tony's cheek.

"Look at me."

Tony's eyes immediately opened, he hadn't even realised he had shut them, and saw Loki's green eyes staring back at him.

Loki ran one hand down Tony's side and over his hip bone before resting next to his cock.

"Is this ok?" Loki whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony nodded, unable to speak. His breath hitched and he gasped quietly as Loki firmly wrapped his hand around him. No one had ever touched him before, other than himself and it felt so good.

Loki began to move in practice, controlled movements that had Tony gasper for 'more' and 'faster, Loki'. But Loki didn't go any faster and continued his slow, torturing pace.

He leant down and began kissing Tony again, more intense this time, tongue thrusting into Tony's mouth in time with his hand moving on Tony's dick.

Loki twisted his hand upwards and flicked his thumb of the head before stroking the slit and moving back down. Tony threw back his head and groaned loudly, missing the smirk that crossed Loki's face.

"Please, quicker." He breathed out.

Loki only hummed but then quickened his pace slightly; he kissed and nipped at Tony's stretched out neck as his hand finally became more and more frantic and less controlled.

Tony cried out on every flick of Loki's thumb and every twist, his orgasm building quickly at the base of his groin.

"Loki, I'm..!"

Tony came as Loki seized his lips with his own, bruising them like he had his neck. Tony gasped for breath around kisses and grabbed frantically at Loki's clothes as if trying not to lose himself.

Tony shifted under the weight of Loki, only now just feeling how heavy he was in all his leather and chains but he didn't quite care. His face had a massive grin on it and he never felt so good in his life.

Loki slid off him and lay on his side facing Tony.

Tony looked at him and saw Loki was smiling to, probably matching the one Tony was wearing.

"Oh my god. That was…"

"I know." Loki sighed, happily.

Tony looked at Loki, thinking maybe he should ask if he should reciprocate. He wanted to. He really did. But he was scared Loki would say no.

"Um…" Tony began awkwardly.

Loki sat up and then got to his feet, Tony followed him quickly.

"Are you going?" He asked as he saw Loki brushed down his clothes, even with the small stain from Tony's come staining the front. It wasn't that noticeable though.

Loki looked around awkwardly.

"Yeah, I have to."

"Yeah, you always do."

Loki frowned but shook his head before turning around and leaving.

Tony felt the cold wind whip around his bare legs and realised he hadn't yet pulled up his boxer or jeans. He blushed, even though no one was around and pulled them up.

He didn't know what this thing with Loki was. But he hoped it was more than free orgasms. Although he wasn't complaining about that. Not at all.


	7. Sweet 16th

It was Tony's 16th birthday. He told Pepper and Rhodey that he wasn't going to have a party, which hadn't surprised them one bit. I mean, he was all about attention and stuff but even the thought of a party with people, or 'peasants' as he liked to call them, made him feel ill.

All Tony wanted to do was see Loki and hang out.

He didn't even know if Loki would turn up. He probably didn't even remember when his birthday was. But he went to clearing anyway.

He sat down and placed the cake he was holding onto the ground next to him. It was a double chocolate chip with more chocolate frosting on the top. His mouth started watering just thinking about it.

A crunch of a branch behind Tony made him jump up and spin around to the sound.

"Hello…?" He said cautiously.

"Tony." A voice grunted.

"What…Loki?"

Loki appeared from behind a tree, his clothes all grass stained and twigs sticking out his hair.

Tony lowered his hands that had been raised in self-defence and tried to suppress a smile.

"You're looking…" He began.

"Don't even say anything." Loki gritted out.

"But why have you got…"

"Tony. I swear if you even…"

"Come on, tell meeee." Tony whined.

Loki sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I saw that it was a tradition in Midgard that when it was someone's birthday, you can hide and wait for them to arrive and then you jump out and uh…"

"Surprise them?" Tony said, nearly laughing.

"Yes. But when I got in this bush I realised it was too far away from the log to be effective for when I jumped out… and you very nearly always sit facing the other way anyway…"

Loki trailed off, but all Tony could think about was the fact that, 1. Loki remembered it was his birthday, 2. He had tried to surprise him because it was his birthday and 3. He noticed which way he sat on the log. But mostly, he remembered it was his birthday.

"Well… Thank you for the effort anyway. I mean you didn't have to…"

Loki scowled.

"Don't get all soft Tony; I did it mainly for me anyway."

Tony decided not to comment as he watched Loki brush the leaves and grass that was stuck to him and as he smoothed out the creases too. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Tony.

Tony stared back before hesitantly walking over and slowly lifting his arm to pick the twigs and grass out of Loki's hair.

Loki froze as Tony lightly wove his fingers through it, getting rid of the last few bits.

"You had grass in your hair…" Tony said to Loki's questioning gaze.

He lowered his arm again as a comfortable silence passed over them as they looked at one another.

Tony broke the silence by slightly coughing into his closed hand before grinning.

"I brought a cake, do you want some?" He said as he walked over to the log where he had left it.

Loki followed him and sat down as Tony opened the box and lifted it to his nose.

"Yum, it smells so fucking good."

Loki looked at Tony like he was a mad man and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"So, do you want some?"

Tony lifted the cake towards Loki and lifted a brow in suggestion.

"Sure."

Tony grinned and broke off a piece with his fingers and held it out towards Loki's mouth.

"Really?" Loki asked, staring down as the cake crumbled in Tony's grip.

"What?"

"Feeding me like I'm a child?"

Tony frowned but then quickly recovered with a smile.

He pushed the cake forward until it nudged against Loki's shut lips.

"Come on, open upppp." Tony laughed.

Loki's lips twitched in the effort to keep them shut. But the cake did smell really nice…

Loki opened his mouth slowly and took the cake from Tony's fingers making sure he licked the boy's forefinger before chewing the cake slowly.

Tony's eyes flashed when he felt Loki's tongue lick him and quickly broke some more cake off and brought it again to Loki's lips just as he had finished swallowing.

"Is it good?" Tony asked as Loki took the next piece from him, quicker this time.

Loki nodded and swallowed the cake before reaching in the box and breaking some off himself.

"Have some." He said as he lifted the bit of cake up to Tony.

Tony opened his mouth to loudly agree with that but found a piece of cake being shoved into his mouth before he could even say anything.

The look on Loki's face told him he knew exactly what had happened.

Tony chewed the cake, savouring the freaking awesome taste that it was. The chocolate melting in his mouth.

After a while of feeding each other more cake, the pieces getting bigger and bigger each time, Tony placed the box onto the floor again.

"So, get me a present this year?"

Loki snorted.

"My presence isn't enough for you?"

"Ha-ha. But seriously. I want a present."

"Actually, I do. But you can't have it yet."

"What, Why?"

"I don't have time to give it to you now," Loki said, leaning in close to Tony. "But the next time I see you, I promise you can have it."

Loki nibbled Tony's ear lobe before pulling away quickly with a lick. He stood up and smirked at Tony, who was frozen on the log.

He watched Loki leave and let out a sudden breath once he was out of sight. Fuck, this boy was going to be the death of him.

The next time they saw each other, Tony found out Loki kept his promises. He kept them well.

Tony found himself pressed against a tree, deeper in the woods and not in the usual clearing, with his jeans and boxer around his ankles and a Prince of Asgard on his knees before him. Tony couldn't quite get over that fact and kept pinching himself in case he was dreaming.

After Loki had sucked him down in one, Tony had come dramatically fast as he shouted the God's name. The birds scattering from the trees at the sudden sound of it. Tony blushed furiously but Loki just chuckled and got to his feet, slowly pushing Tony down so he could return the favour.

Tony had to say that his first time blowing someone went a lot better than he imagined it would. Loki lasted a lot longer than him, like a lot. But Tony didn't care, he was actually enjoying himself.

He loved all the little gasps and moans Loki made as he swirled his tongue around the head, he loved the soft murmurs of his name as he swallowed as much of Loki as he could. Even if it wasn't perfect and he gagged a fair few times, he still enjoyed every moment.

...-...

Later they were sat against the log with their arms wrapped loosely around each other. Tony hadn't thought that Loki would be much of a spooning type, but he wasn't complaining that he was. Loki was idly stroking Tony's hair, watching the clouds as they moved slowly through the sky.

"Tony?" Loki said, breaking the silence.

"Uh-huh?"

"Remember the deal we made…"

Tony grinned, "Obviously."

"Well I'm going to tell you something about me, and then I want you to promise to do as I say."

"Sure, I mean that was what the deal was so…"

Loki ignored him and went straight on with his story.

"Once, I was making some bets with some… well not exactly people but I'll call them people for now so you will understand." Loki began in a hushed tone. "So basically there were these people and I lost my end of the bet which meant I had to give them my head."

"What the fuck?"

"But," Loki continued, ignoring Tony. "Thor stepped in and instead of cutting my head off, I had to have my lips sewn shut."

Tony was silent, he couldn't even understand. What the freaking hell, who even does that? Tony opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Loki was staring at him intently.

"Is that," Tony's voice croaked. "Is that true?"

Loki nodded.

"So… the thing I want you to promise to do." Loki said, changing the subject and bringing Tony back from his horrific thoughts of Thor holding Loki down and sewing his own brother's mouth shut.

"What, oh yeah." Tony said, shaking his head to rid any lasting images.

"I want you to promise to not come at all until you next see me."

Tony choked and spluttered as Loki chuckled at his reaction. Tony had not expected that at all.

"Whaa-"

"You cannot come-."

"Yes. I heard you, but…"

"You have to promise. It's the deal." Loki stared him down until Tony shifted under his gaze.

"Fine, fine." Tony finally said with a sigh. He raked a hand through his hair as they settled back together against the log.

The boy shifted and Tony sensed a change in the boy's mood. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye and he saw Loki's face was solemn.

"What is it?"

Loki shifted again and sighed.

"I have to leave, but I really don't want to."

Tony frowned even though he was happy to hear that the other boy didn't want to leave.

"I don't want you to go either…" Tony said, unconsciously tightening his arm around Loki.

"But you know I have to…" Loki eventually said.

"Why do I feel like there's something you aren't telling me?" Tony sat up, causing Loki's arm to fall away as he turned and looked seriously as the god, who looked at him before glancing away.

"I won't be able to return…" Loki began.

"What? Ever again?" Tony near shouted; panic shooting through him at the thought of never seeing his Loki again.

"Not until next year… not until your next birthday."

"But… I don't understand." Tony frowned as he got to his feet, the boy following.

"It's my father."

"What about your father?" Tony pushed, Loki had never really spoken about his family that much and Tony was always dying to know.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Of course it does, why can't you just tell me?" Tony walked forward and took Loki's hand into his own. "Please tell me."

"My f-father." Loki began. "He doesn't want…"

Loki suddenly went wide eyed and stopped his sentence like he couldn't speak anymore.

Tony's hands were ripped from Loki's own and Tony only had a couple of seconds to process that Loki had disappeared before him. He looked behind him and all around the clearing, but Loki was gone.

Tony began to wonder what the hell was going on.


	8. The First Time

Tony Stark was sick of it. All of it. He stormed out, slamming the door on his father's disappointed face and entered the dark streets of New York.

He walked blindly, letting his feet take him where he wanted to go, blinking the tears back that threatened to fall. Was he being over dramatic? Probably. But he didn't care, he continued walking shivering slightly as the wind whipped his bare arms.

His mind felt like a thunderstorm as he tried desperately to get rid of unwanted thoughts. He just wanted to escape.

Before he knew it he was staring at the place that he met Loki. He hadn't seen him at all but he knew he wouldn't until his next birthday like Loki had said. He passed the tree where he had gotten a blowjob and froze. His face flushed red as he thought of it. Oh shit. He started to get hard thinking of how Loki's smooth hands had confidently stroked him, the way his face had glowed in arousal and when he'd groaned low in his throat…

Oh crap.

He slumped down onto the soft grassy floor and leant against the log. He pressed the heel of his hand against his growing erection to will it down. He sighed when it didn't and only twitched in excitement of the new friction it caused.

He had kept up Loki's deal and he hadn't come since then. It wasn't as hard as he thought since he had been occupied with arguing with his father, but now…

He shifted as his pants became tighter and uncomfortable. They were rubbing him in all the right ways.

"Loki… I need you." Tony sighed into the wind. He knew it would have gone unheard; Loki wasn't due back until his birthday which was a frustrating 3 days away.

He waited a few minutes anyway but no dark haired, leather dressed God appeared.

He got up slowly and focused his mind on his father.

They hadn't been getting on even more now-a-days and Tony just couldn't find the tolerance to put up with him. All his silly experiments that took him years to complete. He never had any time for Tony, and he wasn't even sure his dad knew him all that well.

He tried so desperately to impress his dad but nothing ever seemed to work. He even tried to help him with his work, but he always somehow ended up doing the wrong thing or 'Tony, you are fucking this up, leave now.'

Tony sighed again, wishing for his birthday to come quickly.

...-...

Tony sat down next to Loki on the log with a nervous silence hanging between them. It was finally his birthday and Loki was here like he had promised.

Tony felt his palms clam up and his throat stuck so he could barely swallow.

Loki glanced at him and noticed how nervous Tony looked. He smiled reassuringly and rubbed a soothing hand down Tony's back.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked again for the millionth time.

"Yes."

"Tony. We don't have to do it. We can always do something else..."

"No, I...I want to. Loki, please."

Tony looked at Loki with pleading eyes. Loki nodded.

"Tell me if I do anything you don't want or if you want to stop at anytime."

Tony pulled a face at Loki's serious expression.

"Come on Loki, I'm not a little kid."

Loki's eyes trailed over Tony's body slowly and Tony felt a flush start from his cheeks and travel downwards.

"No, you're definitely not." He said with a smirk.

Tony choked before it was suddenly muffled by Loki's mouth against his own. The kiss was dominating and made Tony feel dizzy. They had kissed before but now it felt much more heated and dizzying.

Tony hands scrabbled for purchase on the log to keep from falling to the ground, the weight of Loki pushing against him.

Tony moaned into the kiss when Loki swiped his tongue along his lips and over the bumps of his teeth.

Breathing harshly, Loki pulled back, his lips red from kissing and pupil wide with lust. It made Tony take a quick inhale of breath at the sight.

Loki leant in and mouthed softly at Tony's right ear, his breath hot and tingly.

"Did you keep your end of the deal?" Loki whispered, tugging his earlobe with his teeth. Tony bit his lip to keep in a groan as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Y-Yes." He sighed out.

"Good."

Loki gave one final nip to his ear before moving slowly down Tony's neck. Softly kissing his way until he got to the slope where his neck met his shoulder.

Loki's hands began wandering too; they reached up to Tony's shirt and slowly started unbuttoning it. With each button he undid he placed a kiss on his neck.

His shirt was finally unbuttoned and Loki pushed it off his shoulder so Tony could shuck it off. He heard it fall to the ground in a heap but immediately forgot about it as Loki licked a long stripe down his newly exposed chest before coming back to that spot on his neck.

Tony tilted his head to the side to give Loki better access of it when suddenly he cried out as Loki bit down hard and sucked a mark onto him. Tony realised it was the same spot Loki had bitten 2 years ago when they had been 15.

Tony's hand flew from the log and wrapped into Loki's black hair. He tightened them when Loki nipped his neck before lapping at the mark like a kitten.

"Loki...ah!" Tony threw his head back as Loki quickly moved on to sucking a perked nipple into his mouth. He pulled back and blew cold air on it, making Tony keen and arch forward.

Loki then trailed down his chest to his belly button and then further down until he reached his pants.

He spelled away the rest of his clothes, along with his own and left them naked, soft grass tickling bare skin as they slid off the log. Tony gasped at the sudden exposure he felt but quickly forgot when Loki kissed him hard.

Loki slid his body over the other boy's and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as his erection touched Tony's.

"Loki!" Tony moaned as he arched his back and dug blunt fingernails into Loki's shoulder blades.

"Shhh." Loki soothed, he lightly rolled his hips down against Tony.

Tony let out a long moan which was followed by a series of pleas.

"Pleasepleaseplease, Loki!"Loki gently places a kiss on Tony's mouth before whispering a spell that slicked up his fingers with wetness.

Tony's eyes widened when he saw Loki's fingers glisten and his heart skipped a beat. He knew what that was for buy he'd never done anything like this before.

"Loki, I've never-"

Loki saw the panic in Tony's eyes and smiled reassuringly. Instead of answering, Loki leant up so he was straddling Tony's stomach and reached behind him.

Tony watched, mesmerised as Loki pushed a finger into his own hole. He saw Loki's whole body shake and heard a low mumble of pleasure.

He reached out and stroked his hands down Loki's chest, teasing his perk nipples with both hands.

Loki shuddered and moaned before pushing in a second finger, scissoring them to stretch himself.

Tony reached down with one hand and ran a finger hesitantly around Loki's stretched hole; he could feel where the boy's fingers were pushed deeply inside. They both moaned deeply and Loki threw his head back when Tony's other hand wrapped loosely around his dick.

Tony sat up and Loki slid to his thighs at the movement, but that didn't halt his actions as he twisted in a third finger. Tony licked Loki's exposed neck and nibbled it lightly.

Loki panted lightly in his ear before shoving Tony back forcefully so he was once again lying on the ground. He removed his fingers and immediately positioned himself over Tony.

Loki stared at Tony looking for any doubt or regret, finding none he slowly pushed down feeling Tony enter him.

"Shit!" Tony cried out, quickly grabbing Loki's hips with a grip hard enough to bruise.

Loki shuddered as he continued down until he bottomed out. He paused; the sound of harsh breath filled the chill air. Loki looked down at Tony with lidded eyes and smirked at the pleasure filled face Tony had.

Tony couldn't quite believe this, he was actually doing this. With Loki. Holy Christ.

Tony was dragged away from his thought when Loki spoke.

"Are you okay?"

The concern in Loki's face was surprising as Tony looked up at him. He looked magnificent, and even though he was being 'bottom' Tony knew Loki was in full control.

"Y-Yes, yes, God yes!" Tony stuttered.

Loki smiled before rolling his hips in a fast motion making sparks of pleasure shoot through Tony. His hands clenched harder on the God's hips.

"Please Loki." Tony moaned, not sure what he was asking for, but pleading anyway.

Loki's eyes flickered before he swiftly lifted up and then slammed back down, Tony cried out at the intense, hot pleasure of the teat heat around him. He knew he wouldn't last long.

After a few more thrusts, Tony felt his orgasm near.

"Loki I'm gonna-"

Pleasure erupted through Tony's body as his come rushed into Loki, he cried out and flung his head back onto the grass.

Loki road Tony through his orgasm before reaching down and stroking himself to completion. When he felt Tony's cock go soft he lifted off carefully and lay down on the grass next to him.

Loki looked sideways at Tony, who was unusually quiet and saw that his face was bright red with embarrassment, Loki stifled a chuckle.

"Sorry, I came so fast. I-" Tony suddenly blurted out.

Loki laughed and ran his hand down Tony's thighs, drawing random shapes.

"Tony, there's no need to apologise. It was so good." Loki grinned as Tony shivered.

Tony reached out and wrapped his arms around Loki so his head was resting on his chest.

"It was amazing!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Loki said, still grinning. "Ready for round two?"

...-...

They lay together sheltered from the rain by the leaves of the tree they were under. Loki shifted slightly in Tony's arms before settling again.

Sighing, Loki looked out into the rain.

"Hey, what's up?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Loki sighed, again.

"Somethings wrong." Tony pushed, "What are you thinking about?"

Tony soothed a hand over Loki's shoulder.

"Just, just stupid family things."

"It's not stupid, will you tell me?"

"No, I don't-"

"Loki, come on. Pleaseeee." Tony grinned as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Well, fine okay." Loki took a deep breath before continuing. "It's mainly my father, he doesn't like us visiting Midgard." He said in a rush.

"Us?"

"Me and my brother, he has a 'friend' here too and sees her quite often. Father is always more lenient to letting Thor come to Midgard, but less so with me."

"Well that's hardly fair."

Loki nodded and sighed.

"He's not allowing me to come back until next year." He said quietly.

"WHAT?" Tony exploded, jumping to his feet. "WHY?"

Loki got to his feet as well, sadness creeping into his eyes.

"I don't know why, he will not tell me."

"Don't go back. Just don't go, stay here with me..."

"He'll take me back, Tony. Remember when I disappeared in front of you..."

"Your father did that?"

"Yes, he brought me back to Asgard."

Tony frowned and rubbed a hand through his tousled hair.

"But, I can't wait a year to see you again!" Tony nearly cried.

Loki closed the distance between them and hugged the younger boy with all his might.

"Nor can I. But there is nothing we can do." Loki pulled back and kissed Tony lightly on the cheek before walking out into the rain.

"No, wait! Loki, please."

"Tony." Loki said with a sudden anger. "It's only a year. Go out and do something instead of waiting on me all your life."

Tony stepped back from the half insult.

"Wha-?"

"Go make some friends." Loki smiled, but it was sad and it scared Tony. "For me." He added.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Tony questioned, he had this feeling there was something more to this that Loki didn't want to reveal.

Loki stepped further out into the rain and then fled into the trees at the other side.

Tony didn't even have a chance to say 'bye' or call his name. He was gone.


	9. All Night Long

Tony had waited a year. It was an uneventful and tiring and he was overjoyed that it was nearly his 18th birthday. He was going to see his Loki again soon! It was so hard not seeing him and when you are away from someone for so long you realise how much they really mean to you. Tony had come to realisation that he loved Loki. Like proper love. He was so excited and nervous at the same time to tell him and he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

It was also hard with Loki just leaving after they had just had sex for the first time and Tony was no longer a virgin and then having to wait a whole year to be able to do it again. Tony couldn't even think of having sex with anyone else, it seemed wrong.

He had, however, tried to make new friends. It hadn't gone as well as he had thought it would. He had been called big headed and arrogant and so he gave up pretty quickly and decided to make things up with Rhodey and Pepper.

They were more annoyed then he actually remembered but when he invited them to get coffee with him like they used to do when they were younger they had agreed and soon they had been acting like old friends again.

Tony hadn't realised how much he had actually missed them. He soon found himself chatting to them about everything and before he knew it he was telling them about Loki.

It felt good to tell someone, he had kept it to himself for ages and he quite liked that it was something that was only his but now whilst telling Rhodey and Pepper he realised he has bottled it up for too long and so he told them everything, about the clearing, about the day at the fun fair and others like that. He told them everything except them having sex, which would have been too awkward.

He wasn't sure what their reactions would be but he at least expected some small drama from Rhodey and frantic worrying from Pepper but he was pleasantly surprised when all he got was small questions like 'So, that's where you were going every day?' and 'Making friends without us... how did you manage that Tony?' Soon after the subject was dropped all together and they started talking about school and parents instead. It made Tony suspicious from their lack of reaction and wondered if they had already known somehow...

He sat on the log, which he hadn't been to in a few months. Even though he knew Loki wouldn't be there he still went there to use it as an escape from home like when he was younger; before Loki. The thought of the times before he knew Loki was strange to consider, he felt like he'd always known him and he couldn't imagine life without him.

Tony stared impatiently up at the darkening sky, it was finally his birthday and he just couldn't keep still whilst waiting for Loki to arrive. He noticed how cold it had gotten and that it was quite late, where was Loki? Tony sighed in frustration and sat down on the log. What if he didn't turn up? He promised he would be here and Tony trusted that. He will turn up, Tony reasoned with himself, he will.

...-...

Tony woke with a jump and focused his eyes on the something small in front of him, a snail, and it was right next to his face.

"Ewww." He complained loudly and got to his feet, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.

He looked around and saw the clearing; he must have fallen asleep... Oh.

Tony frowned as his eyes searched around and when they didn't find slick black hair or green robes he sat on the log heavily. He shivered from the chill from sleeping on the damp floor all night and wrapped his arms around himself.

A wave of sadness washed over him as the clearing started to blur. He would not cry. Loki might still turn up; he was probably just running fashionably late or something. He wouldn't leave Tony waiting, right?

Tony decided to wait for the day regardless if his parents started to worry where he was. He would wait because Loki would come.

...-...

5 hours later

Tony had taken shelter under a tree as it has started drizzling about an hour ago. He slouched against the bottom of it and wished for the millionth time he had brought food and water and blankets, oh and his mp3. All he wanted to do was drown himself in ACDC and Black Sabbath and wrap himself in blankets and definitely not cry.

Questions kept circling his head and were slowly driving him mad. Why isn't Loki here? Did he do something wrong? Was he bad at sex? Maybe he had hurt Loki and the boy hadn't said anything. Shit, what if that was the reason. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting his Loki. He hugged his knees to him and rested his head on them. He wouldn't leave until he turned up. He would not.

...-...

It was dark again and Tony had been here for two days. No one had come looking for him yet, or maybe they were looking and they just hadn't found him yet. He'd take a bet on the latter, his clearing was pretty hidden.

Where the hell is Loki? The one thought dominated Tony's mind. Tony felt like screaming and shouting but he knew that he was just overreacting, especially if this was Loki's way of telling him he doesn't want to see him anymore.

Tony finally gave in and felt the start of steady streams of silent tears fall down his cheeks. He let them fall freely and only moved to wipe them when they made his eyes sting. He curled up against the tree and put his arms around his knees. It was a while before Tony fell asleep.

...-...

Tony woke when something nudged against him and he heard the sluggish noise of someone talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Tony, Tony! Wake up!"

"Loki?" Tony said, half asleep and uncurling his body slowly.

"No, It's Pepper."

Tony's body stiffened and he couldn't stop the tears that suddenly burst out of him like a waterfall that had broken through a dam.

"Tony! Shh, it's okay."

He felt Pepper shift him into an upright position and sit next to him, curling an arm around his shoulders and tugging him close.

Tony buried his face in his hands and told himself to stop being so stupid. He took a big sigh and tried to wipe his eyes clear but found it hard with only his hand to do so with.

A tissue was suddenly pushed in his face and he looked up to see Rhodey crouching next to him, a soothing smile on his face. He took the offered tissue and dabbed his eyes with it.

"Alright, mate?" Rhodey asked.

Tony nodded shakily and took another sigh.

"Where is-." He tried but his throat croaked and he coughed dryly.

Pepper quickly handed him a bottle a water and Tony took it and gulped it down.

"Better?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, thank you." Tony nearly whispered. "Where are my parents?" He tried again.

"They are looking for you, in the city. We said we would go off on our own and look and of course we came straight here. We didn't think you would want your parents knowing about this place." Pepper said as she looked around the clearing, "I can see why you would come here; it's very calming and beautiful."

Rhodey moved and sat down on the other side of Tony so the three of them were rested against the base of the tree.

"Yeah." Tony sighed sadly.

"So, want to tell us what's going on?" Rhodey ventured hesitantly.

Tony looked at the sky and then back at the ground. He felt like crying again but he would try and hold it together, for everyone's sake.

"No." He finally answered.

A silence passed over them and Tony began to feel a bitter anger twist inside him. He needed to get out of this place, like right now.

He abruptly stood up and Rhodey and Pepper quickly followed.

"We should go, need to tell my parents I'm alright."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, Tony?"

"Yes, Pepper. I'm fine."

Pepper and Rhodey shared a look.

"What. I'm fine, I promise." Tony scoffed and began walking out of the clearing.

Pepper and Rhodey looked worriedly at their friend but followed him in silence.

Tony walked briskly and never let Pepper and Rhodey quite catch him up. He ignored their small talk that they made to make it less awkward but frankly it was getting on his nerves. All Tony wanted to do right now was go to sleep in his nice, cosy bed and never get up again. Ever.

He vowed that day to never go back to the clearing again.


	10. Moving on

(18/19 years old)

Tony hadn't been back to that place since that day and he didn't plan too. The anger that he had felt had slowly fizzled away into disappointment and sadness.

Everyone was worried about him and constantly asking if he was ok but he always told them that he was fine, even when it wasn't the truth.

Whenever he thought of Loki he got this pang of hurt inside his chest so he did anything else to distract himself. He started picking his grades up in school and actually completing his homework which surprised everyone, mostly the teachers. He started doing experiments with his Dad's equipment and throwing himself into science work, which he was really good at actually.

He still couldn't prevent his mind from wandering when he was trying to get to sleep at night and his brain always brought up memories of times from the last few years of his life.

At first, he had expected Loki to pop up whilst he was walking to school, or sitting in his room, or anytime he was out but he soon realised that it was not going to happen. He still hoped though and whenever he caught something green out the corner of his eye he couldn't help the double flip his heart did.

"Tony, we are going out tonight, do you want to come?" Pepper asked.

Tony fidgeted on his bed and his hand flexed around his cell phone before he took a deep sigh.

"No thanks Peps. I'm going to stay in today." Tony answered.

"Are you sure?" Pepper said, Tony could hear the concern in her voice and he rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of everyone worrying about him. He was fine.

"Yes, yes. I'm too tired and I've got things to do..." Tony said, looking around his messy room. Blueprints from failed machinery designs lay in a big pile next to his over flowing bin. He got up and crouched down next to them and leafed over the first couple.

"What kind of things?"

Tony shouldered his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could sort through the blueprints easily.

"You know... things." He answered.

Tony could practically hear Pepper's eyes roll.

"Yeah, sure Tony." She sounded fed up, and he didn't blame her. She did try and she really was a good friend. He didn't think he deserved her. He was a terrible friend in return.

"Are you gonna stay on the phone until I say I will go?" Tony said, smirking.

"What? No, Tony. You know I just really worry about you... you don't even come out of your house unless it's for school."

There was a beat of silence.

"Tony?" Pepper asked.

Tony's eyes were scanning a particular blueprint and he didn't hear Pepper say anything.

"Uh, Ton-"

"Um, yeah. I have to go, Pepper, talk to you later." Tony interrupted and hung up before Pepper had a chance to reply and he threw his phone behind him to land onto his bed.

His eyes widened when he saw a blueprint stuck to the one he was holding that he hadn't seen before, it looked to be like one of his dad's. It must have fallen into his pile when he was sorting them out in the lab earlier. He pealed it away and scanned it quickly.

"Holy crap." He said out loud.

If Tony didn't know any better, this looked like a bomb plan.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU MAKE BOMBS?" Tony shouted as he entered the lab where his father was working.

"Tony." His father said, taking off his goggles and slowly placing them down on the counter.

"What the HELL, dad, you make BOMBS! And god knows what else..."

"Tony, it's what the Stark Company does..."

Tony's eyes widened; "What the fuck?"

His father's eyebrows raised and he turned round on his stool.

"The Stark company, my Company... sell weapon machinery to the army and..."

"I can't believe you never told me this..." Tony couldn't even look at his father right now.

"I was going to tell you when you were ready."

"Ready for what?"

"When you take over the company..."

There was an unsteady silence and Tony took all his strength to not punch something.

"I've already told you... I do not want to take over the comp-"

"Now, Tony. I know you say that now, but in a few years time this company will be yours and you will be in charge of it." His father stood up and his look was stern.

Tony sighed in frustration but he wasn't going to give up yet, if he was anything then he was stubborn.

"I-" He began but got no further before his father interrupted.

"Tony. I have heard enough of this. I just want what is best for you, I want you to do well and be the best that you can."

Tony frowned in confusion it was always strange when he's father said these things, it was always the closest his father had ever been to say that he cared about him or that he was proud even.

"But dad-"

"Just remember, someone must have iron in their backbone if they want to be successful."

Later that night, Tony was sat back on his bed contemplating the past few months and his father's words. He still couldn't believe the Stark Company made bombs but it did clear up quite a few of his questions of things that never did make sense. He briefly wondered if his mother knew about it but then his mind flicked onto a certain god. Tony expected the same feeling of hurt and sadness but he just felt empty. It surprised him and he curled up instinctively into his cover and pillow, his hand brushed against something cold and metal and he realised it was his phone. He flicked it open and saw Pepper had left him a message.

'If you change your mind, give me a call and we will come pick you up. Love P.'

Tony thought about it and then shrugged his shoulders and pressed the call button.

If Loki was gone and not coming back then he knew he should just move on and accept it.

It was hard at first but he soon got into a routine of going to school, helping his dad, going out with Pepper and Rhodey, sleeping peacefully. The latter coming much later but he eventually could go to sleep at a normal time without even thinking about anything that had happened. It had almost been a year and a half now and he no longer saw green in the corner of his eye or thought about that place with longing or regret.

He didn't even notice when he started sleeping with everyone and everything, pretty much, that came onto him. It was like just a thing that was suddenly happening and he never felt an emotional connection to any of them and he never saw them for more than one night. He got the reputation of being a player and he never thought about it and he definitely never compared how the sex with never quite as good as his first time had been. He suspected it never would be.

He also promised his dad he would take over the Stark Company, because well, why not? What else was he going to do? It made his father happy and proud of him so he might as well.

And when those rare moments came when his thoughts of Loki bubbled up and overwhelmed him he turned to drink and the love of the first person he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC :]


	11. 20 years later

(Tony is 38)

He landed in the clearing. The clearing that he hadn't been to in 20 years and swore he would never return to. But here he was in said clearing which he looked around at with a sense of disdain and bitterness. He thought after time maybe he would again enjoy this place but still the memories felt raw. Just like when he now thought of those long days stuck in that 'prison' in Afghanistan and how he has escaped from that hell by building his own metal suit not so long ago.

He instinctively tapped the round thing in his chest called the arc reactor that forever and constantly stopped tiny bits of shrapnel from entering his heart. He flexed one red metal covered arm just to feel it move. This was so new to him, being in this suit and not so long ago he only been selling weaponry to the 'big dogs'.

He was surprised to see the log was still there in the exact same place like nothing had changed, like he hadn't become the person he had always never wanted to be. But he was trying to change, he was going to help people now not make bombs and weapons but save people's lives.

A flash of a memory washed over him like a jab in the stomach and he cringed when he saw the spot where he'd lost his virginity; where he'd fallen in love. He'd never felt like that with anyone else after and he hated that. He hated that he couldn't look at anyone else in the same way, he tried but nothing ever seemed right, like something was always missing.

He took off his helmet that had previously been open and held it under his arm. The wind blew his hair and he closed his eyes as he tried to stop the oncoming wave of emotions this place brought to him. A big gust of wind came from behind him that made him startle but he kept his eyes tightly shut. He was sure it was just his mind playing tricks but he couldn't help but think that was the same sound Loki's arrive used to make. No. He was just imagining it.

"Tony?"

Tony froze and he shook his head, why couldn't his mind stop torturing him like this?

"Tony?"

His name rang out again and Tony's eyes flew open as he realised that was much louder than what any imagining sound could possibly be.

His heart was hammering in his chest and his eyes were wider than a rabbit's caught in the headlights but his legs moved on there on accorded, slowly turning him round to follow the source of the sound.

"Ton-"

Tony saw him and acted before he could think, he raised his right hand and blasted a beam of laser at the man and watched as he was thrown back into a tree with a thud. He wanted to follow and make sure he was ok but he couldn't move. His legs felt like jelly and like they could collapse if he so much as twitched.

"Ugh." He heard the man say. "Was that really necessary?"

Tony frowned as tears started to blur his eyes. He shook his head furiously; he was a grown man he should not be crying in public. This can't be real can it? He was dreaming, wasn't he?

"Is this real?" He said before he could stop himself.

The man stood up like he hadn't just been thrown into a tree and smoothed out his green robes, which Tony noted still looked similar but just larger in size to fit the now grown man.

"Yes." The man, Loki, said who was swiftly walking towards Tony, making Tony stumble back before they could touch.

"Tony, I've missed yo-"

"Don't." Tony gritted out. This was all too much and tears made their way out stubbornly from the corners of his eyes. Loki's face turned to worry.

"But-".

"I said DON'T." Tony shouted as his legs gave out and Loki ran forward to catch and guide him down to the grassy floor. "Do you know how long I waited; do you know how much you hurt me?" Tony mumbled to the floor, his head bent.

He heard Loki take a shaky intake of breath and Tony looked up to see a single tear fall from Loki's eye.

"I know." Loki said quietly and wrapped his arms around the metal suit Tony was wearing. Tony suddenly wished he didn't have it on so he could feel Loki better. He saw Loki look confused at his suit and he sighed inwardly as he thought of how much at happened since they last were together.

"I blamed myself, you know. I thought I wasn't good enough for you, I thought y-you didn't want m-me." Tony sobbed into Loki's shoulder. He still thought that this was a dream and anytime soon he would wake up back in the Stark Tower.

"No. No, Tony. That wasn't even-." Loki sighed and tightened his hold on Tony. "Come on."

Loki pulled Tony up and led him over to the log, that good old trusty log. He sat them both down and didn't once stop holding Tony. Tony thought absently that he should be angry, he should be shouting at Loki but he felt emotionally drained and the last couple of months hadn't helped at all.

"Will you hear me out?" Loki said softly, jerking Tony from his thoughts before he slowly nodded.

"After I went back to Asgard that last time, well you see, it's forbidden for us to even come to Midgard and the Allfather, my father, caught me when I arrived back and before that I had promised I wouldn't come here again. Remember when I disappeared suddenly?" Loki looked at Tony, who nodded. "He had found out where I was and p-punished me for it before making me promise never to return."

Tony took an intake of breath and didn't fail to noticed Loki stutter over the word punishment. He shifted on the log so he could look better at Loki. He hadn't noticed it earlier but Loki looked just as bad as he felt and Tony realised he had only been thinking about himself and not how this must have affected Loki too.

"Of course, I did come back here to see you and when I returned to Asgard he was waiting for me." Loki trailed off like he was remembering something in his head and Tony looked at him sadly. He'd been blaming Loki all this time and now he realised it wasn't even Loki's fault.

"So, you didn't leave because I wasn't good enough?" Tony whispered.

"No, no. Of course not, Tony. I can't believe you would even think that. I love you." Loki said, staring right into Tony's eyes. Tony stared back and was shocked into silence. Loki has just said... he had just admitted...

"You love me?" Tony couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

Loki nodded his face still serious.

"Yes. I always have."

Tony couldn't help but let out a loud sigh of relief. "I love you too."

They both smiled at each other, albeit still sadly.

"But I still don't understand..." Tony frowned, resting his tired head against Loki's shoulder. "How are you back now? Why are you back now? How would you even know I would be here?"

He heard Loki let out a light chuckle, "It's glad to see your still as questioning and curious as ever."

Tony frowned; "You are avoiding the questions."

"You still know me too well." Loki sighed.

Tony looked up at Loki's face and could tell he looked tired and weary. Tony shifted on the log when Loki continued to keep silent. When still, Loki didn't say anything, Tony shifted more knowing it would get Loki's attention.

"Ugh. I'd hoped you'd have grown out of that by now." Loki half-joked as he stilled Tony with a hand on his shoulder.

"If you just answered me..." Tony said before adding, "How about a question for a question?"

Loki shifted his arm round Tony's shoulders and rested his head onto of Tony's. The position felt familiar and comfortable to Tony and he couldn't help but settle into it. He was still mad at Loki but now that he knew some of the truth, all he wanted now was to know more. He couldn't believe it had been 20 years; time had passed by so quickly but also not quick enough.

"So, do you wanna start?" Tony asked, slightly tilting his head.

"Why are you wearing that?" Loki said bluntly, gesturing too Tony's metal suit.

Tony sighed and debated whether to tell Loki the short of long answer before deciding on short for now.

"I designed it and it helps me help people." He answered slowly, realising it didn't really make much sense. Loki still looked confused which made Tony smile a bit.

"But why-."

"Ah, it's my turn to ask a question." Tony said with a smirk, watching from the corner of his own eye to see Loki's eyes narrow in annoyance. Tony could guess Loki knew what he was doing.

Loki tightened his hold on Tony. The change in mood from anger and sadness to teasing and familiar had sent Tony's mind reeling and made it ache but he was slowly adjusting to it again, like learning to ride a bike.

"How did you know I was here?" Tony said softly.

"I didn't." Loki answered shortly.

"What, that doesn't count as an answer!" Tony protested when Loki didn't expand.

"Hey, you had your question... now it's my turn." Loki said, mocking Tony from earlier.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep doing this." Tony said pointedly, as he sighed and reluctantly lifted his head from Loki's shoulder to look at him properly.

"It was your idea." Loki said in a moody voice, like when he was twelve year old.

"Ok. Fine. Let's make a deal? I'll tell you everything that has happened and then you tell me everything I want to know, ok?" Tony looked at Loki pleadingly.

He wanted to reach out and kiss Loki but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He quickly wondered if Loki had been with anyone else since but he guessed he had since it had been 20 years. Even if he had, Tony couldn't be angry about it, he had himself pretty much slept with every human being he knew.

There was a long silence that with every ticking second made a knot in Tony's stomach twist a bit more. Finally Loki turned his head and smiled.

"Sure. We have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should hopefully be within the next month, hope you enjoyed this chapter :} x p.s thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are awesome <3


	12. Catching up

"So, first I guess I should say my father died." Tony began.

They had now moved onto the grassy floor so they were leant against the log, their shoulders were touching but nothing else. Tony just wanted to curl up in Loki's arms but there would be time for that later, now they had to catch up in order to move on. Also, Tony was still wearing his suit and he was starting to get uncomfortable as he leant against the log.

"I'm sorry." Loki said.

Tony looked down sadly, he hadn't been that close to his father but he did regret that he had argued with him so much.

"I took over at Stark Industries." Tony continued.

"But I thought you didn't-" Loki began.

"Yeah I know. But how could I not? My father left the business to me and I couldn't just refuse it and plus I didn't have anything else to do..." Tony looked sadly at Loki. "So I took over and it actually hadn't been all that bad to be honest. It was going well until I went over to Afghanistan..."

Tony came to stop as he remembered what had happened there.

"Tony?"

Tony looked at Loki and couldn't resist any longer so he leaned in fast and crushed his lips into Loki's. Loki made a choked sound of surprise but then quickly recovered and pressed back urgently. Tony couldn't believe how natural it felt to kiss Loki. When he was kissing other people he always thought it felt good but there was always something off about it and it never felt passionate enough and now Tony knew it was because they weren't Loki. No one could ever compare to Loki.

Tony pulled away first but he didn't go far, just rested his forehead against the god's.

"I missed this." Tony sighed.

Loki smiled; "Yes me too."

They sat like that for a while just taking each other in. Tony still had to keep reminding himself that this was real and Loki was still here and this wasn't some messed up dream he was having.

Eventually Loki pulled back a little to settle against the log again.

"Will you tell me the rest of the story?" Loki asked. "About what happened in... where did you say?"

"Afghanistan." Tony murmured as he moved to lean against Loki's side slightly.

Loki must have noticed Tony's apprehension because he slowly rubbed Tony's side in a comforting gesture, even though it was kind of pointless since Tony was wearing his freaking metal suit, and gave Tony time to speak.

"I'm still hazy on the details." Tony began rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Something went wrong when I was over there and a bomb went off – one of my bombs and I got hit by it. I woke up in a kind of prison-cave thing with this guy and he put this in me." Tony gestured to the circle light in his chest. "called an arc reactor and..."

"Wait, hold on." Loki said as he leant down and peered at the arc reactor.

"Why did he do that?" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"To stop tiny bits of shrapnel from entering my heart." Tony stated.

Loki frowned as he slowly ran his fingers of the light.

"So, you can't ever..."

"No, or I will die."

Loki's fingers twitched when Tony said 'I will die'.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Loki. And anyway, it's fine. I mean, now I'm this." He said gesturing to his suit that he still wore.

"What's is this?" Loki asked.

"I'm Iron man. I save people and stuff... no big deal really."

"Wait what?"

"I'm Iron man. I save-"

Loki waved him off with his hand.

"Yes, yes. I heard you I just don't understand."

"I'm kind of a superhero." Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.

Loki couldn't help but laugh.

"So this suit is like your armour?"

"Yes and it means I am able to fly."

"Well that's..."

Tony frowned at Loki when he trailed off.

"That's?"

"Never mind... continue your story." Loki said grinning slightly.

Tony continued frowning and defensively crossed his arms before carrying on anyway.

"So obviously I had to try and escape this prison-cave and so I started to build myself a suit of iron. The guy helped me and I eventually got out..."

"You built yourself a suit of iron?" Loki asked in surprise.

"Um yeah."

"Wow. I- Well that is pretty cool."

Tony laughed and looked down at the soft grass. "So, your turn?"

"Wait, how did you even get out?" Loki asked persistently.

"I just told you-." Tony started, a little bit annoyed.

"You told me you built a suit but I want to hear how you got out." Loki's arm was still on Tony's side and he tightened it around him.

"Loki. There is nothing to even tell... I JUST BUSTED OUT OF THE PLACE WHILST WEARING THE SUIT!" Tony suddenly shouted. He wasn't sure why he was getting angry but he could feel the anger rising within him. He hated talking about it in the first place and he was really trying to open up to Loki. He didn't appreciate Loki in pushing him for more.

Loki looked taken back by Tony's sudden rise in tone and volume of voice and he moved his arm away from Tony slowly.

Tony sighed sadly, "Sorry. I just don't like talking about it much."

Loki shifted so his body was angled away from Tony more and it made Tony frown. Loki stayed silent and Tony's heart skip a beat, why wasn't he saying anything?

"Loki...?" Tony patted Loki's ridged arm, "Loki?" He said again.

Tony reached out and turned Loki's head by his chin to face Tony. Loki quickly glared daggers and hit Tony's hand out the way.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Loki jumped to his feet.

Tony startled and jumped up too, what the hell had just happened?

"Loki, what?"

"Tony. Shut up, I-I was just asking you a question and you shouted at me!"

"And I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you..."

"I can't handle it when people shout at me, it I-I-" Loki cut off suddenly, looking down at the ground. His fists were in tight balls at his sides.

"What?" Tony was so confused and he wanted to pull Loki into an embrace but didn't dare.

Loki gritted his teeth, "I'll not be pushed around anymore!"

But Loki wasn't even talking to Tony anymore and then Tony realised this had to be something to with Asgard and Loki's father and it made Tony nearly sob at the look on Loki's face. It was twisted in sadness and anger and Tony wanted to soothe it away.

"Loki, please..." Tony reached out again to Loki slowly, hoping he would let him this time.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Loki said and as he spoke he slapped Tony hard on the face. Tony went down to the ground with the force of it. There was a stunned silence that covered the whole forest; not a bird was tweeting.

Tony was on the ground, holding the side of his face which was burning and red and his side hurt from where he landed weirdly on it. He grunted in pain and slowly got back up to his feet. Loki looked horrified like he couldn't believe what he had done but he didn't move, didn't speak and ask if Tony was ok.

Tony made a split second decision and ran to his helmet, put it on and asked Jarvis to boost his feet jets and he was suddenly flying through the air. A kind of relief swept over him as he got further away from Loki but it quickly disappeared to a feeling of sadness and hurt.

He couldn't look down at the slowly disappearing figure of Loki, he just kept looking forward and up as he circled the sky, not going anywhere in particular. He flew for a bit, replaying what had just happened in his mind. He couldn't even get over it, It had been going so well and then suddenly everything went sour and Tony wondered when would anything go right for once in his life without the added drama of heartbreak.

He finally flew to the Stark Tower and quickly got out of his suit before pouring a glass of whiskey. He downed it one and winced slightly at the harsh taste before pouring another. He had a feeling of regret in his stomach and he couldn't help but thinking that leaving Loki was probably the worst thing he could have done. Yeah okay Loki hit him but also Loki wasn't in his right mind and he was clearly going through something and Tony had just up and left him and what if he went back to Asgard in this state and what if he never came back...

Shit.

He had to get back to Loki. Now.

Tony got up and grabbed his coat on the way out before running, all that circled his mind was that he hoped to god that Loki was still there... let him still be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the late upload. But anyways, I hope you liked this update... it took me ages to get it the way I wanted it and I still don't know if I'm happy with it. Just a couple of chapters left and then this story will be complete!


End file.
